In general, a deck commonly consists of horizontal floors raised above the ground and supported by an underlying structure. Typically, decks can be connected to adjacent residential, commercial, or industrial buildings, where deck boards are positioned adjacent to each other or side-by-side during construction of a deck. These positionings are typically arranged to cross structures associated therewith, such as joints at an angle perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the joist. Other structures that employ similar flooring operations can further be associated with marine structures, wheel chair access structures such as ramps, inclined surfaces, platforms, structures associated with enclosing recreational areas such as swimming pools and hot tubs.
In general, decks can be constructed to tolerate harsh weather conditions and exposure to various atmospheric elements. Moreover, such deck structures can be fabricated from material such as: pressure treated wood, plastics, composite, synthetic substances and the like. Structure of decks typically includes joist and headers attached to posts. The deck boards are typically transversely fixed across joists associated therewith. The resulting substructure represents a generally parallel relationship of deck boards that are fastened via various fastening mechanism such as nails or screws, which can be driven through an upper surface of deck boards into underlying joist.
Various fastening mechanisms such as nails or screws are typically employed to attach various deck boards and joists together. In this regard, when remedial operations to a deck are required (e.g., replacing a cracked deck board, a deck technician typically requires easy access to the fastening mechanisms that connect various deck boards and joists. Nonetheless, easy access to the fastening mechanism is hindered, when the deck technician as to displace adjacent boards, or first remove other parts of such deck.